


One

by Swabilliant



Series: Minimal Infinities (Flash fiction pieces) [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swabilliant/pseuds/Swabilliant
Summary: Short, poem-esque and lacking in context: all these things describe this piece.I didn't want to lose it, though.
Series: Minimal Infinities (Flash fiction pieces) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079060





	One

Lines draw from all places into the heart of one, lone perusing the catalogue of all Things, collected slowly in a life average.

A being is hence titled The Keeper of All, Reader of Words and Viewer of Images unseen, the Hearer of Sounds and endless unsung noise from all sources.

The catalogue of all things is vast and unending, without temporal boundary. Infinite silvered discs reflect their instructions. Fibers of the once living hold fast the symbols of text. Ferrous platters spin their numerals thusly forth.

Yet The Keeper is not without inquiry.

"How is the meaning of all things strewn within seemingly unending meaningless form? Every text, image, recording and video is without total connection. How am I to Keep all that is Known only by observing that which is Created?"

In Form there lay an answer:

"All things are Created from that which Exists.

None was ever new but the Origin of All.

Nothing can be created from nonexistence.

In ways nearly imperceptible, all Things are One.

It is the greatest falsity in this world, to think that anything is not One.

Only when You come to know all Things, will You understand what it is to be One."

The Keeper knew not what had to be known. Only that knowledge must be built. To obtain One, to realize the Purpose of All Things, to understand Origin. Beyond that which is Known by all, is the innumerable everything. To realize Oneness is the greatest of all Things.

So, The Keeper kept perusing. Learning from text, Hearing from recordings, Viewing every seemingly meaningless image and video, and doing everything in search of the greatest of all:

One.


End file.
